Love of Angels
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: Angels are pure of heart. But halfangels are more valuable with their crystal hearts. The A.H.A captures these crystal hearts, but when a certain girl must choose between life or death or love what can she choose to have the thing she wants most.
1. Chapter 0: Info

Uberly short but it is the info. I've remade the whole thing and instead of deleting and re-posting everything...i'm just exchanging the files because i'm lazy like that and I have more stuff I wanna put up.

* * *

Love of Angels

The A.H.A is the Angel Hunter Association. They are dedicated to the hunting of half angels. This is because they have crystal hearts that can harnesses a great power that is unknown to man. When these hearts are removed from the half angel, they will die. The A.H.A has a goal to harness 20 crystal hearts and as of now they only have 18.

Realizing that her life is at stake, one half angel, Alexia Shadow age 19, teams herself with the A.H.A in order to spare her and her brother's life. Her brother, Bakura Shadow age 19, is different. He's not a half angel...he's a demon and is also with the A.H.A. Both were recruited by the head of the organization.

The last half angels have yet to be fully located. One is Atemu Ang Myaki, 19, and the other is his brother Yugi Hikari Myaki, 17. Much to Atemu's dismay, Yugi is dating a full angel that has fallen out of the grace of God. His black wings show the proof on his 18 year old frame.

Full angels' wings are always more than one pair while demons and angels can only obtain one pair. Despite that, all can hide their wings from the prying eyes of humans.


	2. Chapter 1

Love of Angels

Chapter 01

Yugi's brother Atemu and boyfriend Yami glare at each other as they float in the air, fighting. Yami's pitch black wings contrast greatly with those of Atemu's white ones. "Stop fighting you bakas!" The second their ears pick up his voice at the top of the warehouse ceiling, they float back down and retract their wings.

The second Atemu's feet graze the ground, he's walking toward the door. "I'll be back." is all he says as he steps out into the frigid rain.

He turns to Yami, "What the hell was that all about?"

Yami merely shrugs and walks closer to Yugi and cups his chin in his hand, "I am sorry Yugi, I love you. I shouldn't have let that get that far."

"I have to go find Atemu." Yugi pulls away and hurries to the door.

He smiles at Yugi's back, "I understand aibou."

~~~~~Alexia~~~~~

Treading down the corridor to my room I catch the footfalls catching up to me. I pivot on my heel to see Seto stop in front of me. His chocolate brown hair falls around his ice blue eyes that only warm when around a select few.

"Alexia, the boss said we're off for the day."

"Thanks Seto, have you told Bakura yet?"

"When is he ever around to be told anything?" he says with a scoff. I nod in agreement and he starts to walk away. "I'll see you later then, Alexia."

_Now where to go with my first day off. I need solitude...so the park. Of course no one will be there because of the rain._

I pull my crimson hood up over my light bluish-violet hair and begin down the sidewalk. It doesn't take me long to get to the farthest reaches of the park that is always secluded where no one can see me nor know where I am. Releasing the breath that I didn't know I was holding, I release my wings. The col pelting of rain on my feathers calms me beyond relief.

"Are you an angel?" a deep voice says from behind me.

On instinct, I retract my wings and scan the vegitation. "Who's there?"

The voice steps forward to reveal sharp amethyst eyes. Raven black hair is tipped in maroon while flaxen bangs shape his angular face and some shoot up into his star shaped hair. Dressed worn out jeans and a long sleeved black t-shirt, he smiles at me like a cat would at its prey.

"Where did you come from?"

He points upward at the tree. "From that tree. I was bored stiff until I saw those majestic wings of yours. My name is Atemu Mayaki, what may I ask is your name?"

"I don't have wings." I try to lie.

Atemu merely shakes his head and wings the color of my own sprout from his back. "So what did you say your name was?"

"A-Alexia, but-"

I'm cut off by a loud voice that isn't far off, "Atemu! Where are you?"

He turns away from me, "In the back!"

By the time he turns back, I'm hidden behind a full grown bush. A shorter boy pushes through the shrubs. His eyes and hair are identical to that of Atemu's except he has one lone bang falling in his face while the others hang around his cheek bones.

Atemu's retracting wings make the boy's eyes grow wide, "Why where your wings out!"

"No one saw."

"Well...then let's just get back home before you catch a cold."

Atemu and the boy walk away and the instant they are out of sight, I stand up from my crouched position and push my hood away. A sigh catches in my throat as another voice pierces the stillness, "Hey Lexi." and I turn around to confront the owner of the voice.


	3. Chapter 2

Love of Angels

Chapter 02

As the two brothers walk back to the abandoned warehouse, Yugi suddenly stops walking. Atemu stops as well and turns around. Yugi sighs, "What is wrong with you Atemu?"

With confusion clear on his face he rubs the back of his neck, "What do you mean Yugi?"

Filled with anger, Yugi spits the words at him as if each had been dipped in a deadly venom, "Don't you dare play dumb with me! Just because Yami loves me and makes me happy, you always start an argument with him! I thought you were my brother...I thought you respected my judgments?"

Yugi continues to glare daggers at his older brother. Not wanting a reply, Yugi stomps past him only to be grabbed by the arm and yanked around to face him. Yugi's ire softens instantly by the paleness of Atemu's face.

"Yugi, you're only seventeen and my only brother. I'm just worried that I might lose you like we lost Mom and Dad. I don't want to be pushed away as you welcome a lover in."

The younger hangs his head, "Atemu, I'm sorry I didn't...I mean...I'm sorry."

Atemu embraces him, "Don't. You had a reason to be mad."

With the rain now pouring down, Atemu takes his brother's hand and they jog back together like brothers should.

~~~~~Alexia~~~~~

Chestnut eyes seem to smirk at me as he flips his white hair over his shoulder. "Hey Lexi."

"Bakura, how did you find me?"

He shrugs, "I have my ways. Now let's get back to the base. It's late and I don't want you catching cold."

Rolling my eyes at him, I walk beside him back to base. Just as we get inside, we nearly run into Seto as he rushes toward us.

"Good you found her."

I glance between the two, "Why did I have to be found? I thought you said we had the day off?"

"He wants to see us," Bakura says indifferently.

Together, the three of us take the short walk to the large room where he awaits. I have only seen him once before when he had found me and Bakura. Since then, all his orders come through Seto.

A pair of doubled-doors inlaid with streaks of gold and pure rubies stands before me as Seto pushes them open. The office like room spreads out before us as we stride inside to have the doors shut behind us.

A man sits in the chair but he appears more like a boy than a full grown man. His light brown eyes and hair force him to look no more than twenty. He stands and gives a short bow of the head that Seto returns.

Seto meets his eyes, "Kaji, this is Bakura and Alexia, they're the two new ones remember?"

"Yes and they're in your squad are they not?"

"They are."

Impatient as always, Bakura interrupts, "Why did you call us here?"

Kaji smirks at him and lets his eyes travel over each of us, "The last two Half-Angels have been tracked to this very city. We aren't sure where so I am sending the three of you out tomorrow to scout for any suspicious behavior among these people."

In unison we bow our heads, "Yes Sir."

"Good you are dismissed," we all begin to leave, "Expect you Alexia."

My friends leave me alone and I pivot back around to face him, "Yes Sir?"


	4. Chapter 3

Love of Angels

Chapter 03

Kaji smirks at me as if I'm the mouse and he's the cat in this twisted game, "I know what you are Alexia."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"You're a half-angel."

Unable to control my disastrous habit of stuttering I try to calm myself. "I-I...I am certainly n-not."

"Don't lie to me Alexia. You are but I won't take your precious crystal heart...considering you help me in return."

"What do I have to do?" I ask with a sigh ghosting over my words.

He turns from me to gaze out the rain shrouded window, "I want you to lure two other half-angels here. Now your time limit is a mere two weeks and I'm sure that is plenty. You are to tell no one of this plan, understood? So don't worry about the other assignments."

"If I happen to tell someone, what happens?"

Kaji snaps back around to glare at me, "I take your crystal and kill the person you've told."

"I'll do it."

"I thought you would. You may leave for your mission starts at dawn."

Leaving the despicable man to bath in his glory of sucking me into his twisted scheme, I go straight to my room.

_If it weren't for Bakura and Seto...I wouldn't have thought twice about agreeing to those terms._

Flipping on the light I stumble backward at the sight of a figure seated on my bed. "Why on earth are you in my room, Bakura?"

"What did he want from you?"

I roll my eyes and force the urge to stutter on my lie to halt, "He wanted to tell me that I don't have to work on the assignment."

"Why's that?"

I stride over to my drawers and begin shuffling through them, "Like he was going to tell me a reason? Now if you don't mind, I'm tired so do me a favor and leave."

"Good night Lexi."

The sound of the door slamming forces tears to brim at my eyes, "Night Kura."

The second I wake up I try to clear my head as all the thoughts from the previous night rush into my mind. I take a shower, get dressed, and eat my breakfast alone. Finding no one to stop me, I head to the park, to see if Atemu could possibly be there again.

It doesn't take me long since hardly anyone is on the streets. I get to the secluded portion and come to the conclusion that he has yet to come here or isn't going to. It's not like I have anything better to do, so I sit in the tree and wait, dozing slightly.

_Maybe he'll come soon._

Something slams into against the tree and I lose my balance on the limb I'm seated on. Startled awake I don't have a chance to snag my hand on anything and I drop like a rock. Before I can blink I realize that my face is inches away from his own.

I quickly stand and offer my hand. Smirking, he takes it and stands before dusting himself off, "Nice to see you again."

"Um...yeah..."

"About yesterday, I'm sorry if I scared you. That's wasn't the idea in the slightest."

"No, no it's fine."

Rubbing at the back of his head he glances around, "Do you want to go get something to eat? I mean if you're hungry."

I nod and he smiles like a kid that just got the toy he wanted from the carnival. We walk away from the vegetation and to a random restaurant. There the conversation instantly died at the sight of the people chatting amicably around us. Afterward, Atemu paid the bill and walked me back to the area that I can possibly describe as ours. Standing face to face with him, he sighs.

"I'd better go."

In a slight whisper I try to say something to keep him here, "Atemu, I'm a half-angel."

"I know, I am too. Will you be here tomorrow?" he asks with a hopeful smile. I nod, speechless. "Good meet me here tomorrow. What time is best for you?"

"Seven in the morning."

"The peaceful time huh? Well I'll see you tomorrow. I had fun with you Alexia."

He turns away and waves back at me and I lift my hand, my words coming out too late for him to catch, "Bye, don't forget now." Almost at peace with myself I decide to sit and keep my mind away from my dreaded agreement with that slim of a man, so I lay down beneath that fateful tree.


	5. Chapter 4

Love of Angels

Chapter 4

Atemu walked slowly back to the warehouse after leaving Alexia at the park. He walks in and shuts the door quietly as to not disrupt anyone and turns the corner to go to the living room when he drops his keys.

With Yugi on top of Yami, they lie on the couch half naked. At the sound of his entrance, Yugi's gaze shoots toward him. He's up off the couch in seconds and stands before him fully clothed and beet read. Yugi grabs his wrists to keep him standing there and not darting away.

"Atemu...why are you home early? I mean...I'm sorry."

Yami sits up and looks at Atemu but he doesn't seem to pay Yami a lick of attention. "Hey Atemu, get over it. It's not like anything happen."

Surprisingly enough, Yugi drops his hold and pivots toward his lover and sends a glare telling him to shut up. But it doesn't matter...the words had already hit Atemu. Yugi attempts to reach to Atemu, but the elder slaps his hand away.

Yugi pleads with him to talk, "Atemu what's wrong?"

Outraged, he tries to form the sentence he's aiming for. "You...You could've lost your innocence and you ask me what's wrong?"

Yugi opens his mouth to reply but a hand slams into his face. Tears spill over his cheeks as Yugi holds his hand to his cheek. He breaks away and darts up the stairs as if he's being chased.

At the site of his love shedding those tears, he stands and stomps toward Atemu with a vengeance in his eyes. Before the other can blink, Yami lets his knuckles meet firmly with Atemu's cheek. The force sends Atemu to the ground and a kick follows up in the stomach, causing him to lose his breath and strength to give way. Yami proceeds to lift him up by the collar and shoves Atemu against the wall, grasping his neck in one hand and the dagger fro his boot in the other. Poising the tip he slices deep enough to draw blood but not to leave a scar. He wipes the blood on Atemu's shirt and sheaths it back in his boot.

"If you ever hurt Yugi again, I will kill you."

"He...He's my brother."

"And I don't give a damn." With a swift motion, Yami drags Atemu to the door and tosses him out, locking the door behind him. "Leave and don't come back till tomorrow when you have a clear head.

The lock clicks and Atemu breathes in as much air as possible. Glancing around for possible onlookers, he finds none, and releases his wings, being too weak to walk. Landing in that same percentage of green, he collapses. Face first on the ground he passes out with two slits breaking through his shirt and jacket.

On the other hand, Yugi slams the door to his room shut before throwing himself down on the bed. A door slams with a final thud before Yami enters his room. Yugi sits up and tries to wipe the tears from his eyes. Yami smiles gently and pulls Yugi down onto the mattress, "Shh, just get some rest. I'm here."

I wake up in my own bed where Bakura had left me. He had found me by the tree and took me back. I remember that much. I rush to get dressed when I realize that the time reads fifteen past seven. Briskly walking to our spot, I dead stop and my eyes widen.


	6. Chapter 5

Love of Angels

Chapter 5

Lying face first in the ground is Atemu. The two slits in his back prove to me that he had to fly to get here, which is never a good sign. I kneel next to him and roll him over to see the thin slice in his cheek. Traveling down his chin is dried blood...he must've been here for quite a while. Standing, I push through the bushes and hurry to the pond where I pull out a cloth from my pocket, wet it, and squeeze most of the water out.

Back at his side, I kneel once more, and lift his head into my lap. As I clean the cut away best I can at the moment, Atemu opens his eyes and sits up out of my reach. He turns to look at me and I can see that his face is stricken full of pain, hatred, and sorrow.

I let my gaze soften from surprise and confusion to compassion and understanding. "What's happened?"

Staring at his hands that are shaking, silent tears stream down his face as his voice quivers. "I hit him, I didn't want to but I did...I...I thought he would learn..."

"Who Atemu?"

"My younger brother."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

He nods stiffly, "Yugi is gay but I honestly don't care one bit about that. B-But I feel like he never talks to me anymore, that I'm losing him to his boyfriend and full angel I might add, Yami...After all we've been through with having to run from the A.H.A. They killed Mother and Father while they tried to protect Yugi and I from them..."

With the tears gone, the only evidence is the marks on his face. Even now he attempts to be cool and calm as he leans back on both hands. "So what's your story? Have you been running from them long as well?"

"Yes I'm a half-angel but I'm not sure anyone knows it because my brother, Bakura, has demon in him thanks to Dad. Him and Mom were killed in a car wreck. Then Seto, some guy we met, gave me and Bakura a place to live."

"Really? That's it?"

"You can't find me that interesting...can you?"


	7. Chapter 6

Love of Angels

Chapter 6

Atemu attempts to say something more but my stomach growls, causing me to blush just a little.

"Sorry...I had a light breakfast."

"Then let's go eat."

After eating breakfast at the local pancake shop, we began to walk around town. I glance around catiously, worried that Kaji might have men keeping an eye on me. Just then a crimson motorcycle speeds down the road.

_Maybe Bakura didn't see us._

But the sound of it turning and coming up behind us proves me wrong. I grab Atemu's hand and dart into an alley up ahead. I swing him into the shadows of the wall and press myself against him so that neither of us can be seen.

It works as the sound dies in the distance. With the danger gone I let a smile break out onto my countenance as I tilt my head up at him. Stepping back I trip over my own two feet but Atemu reaches and pulls me back against him so that I don't fall.

I feel my face instantly heat as he holds me, worried he'll see I lean my forehead against his chest.

"Are you okay?"

"I think so..." Calmed and the fear of him seeing my flush gone, I lift my face back up to see him, "Thank you."

Atemu leans his head down so that our lips are only centimeters apart. He gently whispers against my mouth, "I love you," before cutting off any words I had in mind. He breaks away from me but presses his forehead against my own.

_There's no way...I didn't know that I could fall that fast. There's no way that I can already feel my heart race when he's near me...There's no way that I deserve him._

"I...I love you too."

"Will you be my girlfriend?" The second my head bobs up and down he laces his around my waist and pulls me back into a soft kiss. "Would you like to meet my brother? I need to go back anyway...to apologize."

"Yes, it sounds like a good idea."

As he walks me to this warehouse on the side of town, he explains that it's the only place that the A.H.A wouldn't check. That they expect them to hide in plain sight. Once there he cautiously opens the door and steps inside. "Yugi? I'm home."

"In the living room!"

Atemu continues to lead me to the living room where Yugi sits comfortably on the couch. His eyes go straight to our linked hands. "Who's this?"

"Yugi this is Alexia, Alexia this is Yugi. She's my girlfriend."

The teen smiles at me even though the look of surprise shows utter disbelief. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to finally meet you as well."

Yugi focuses his attention back to his brother, efficently ignoring my presence. "Atemu, what happened to your cheek?"

I glance at Atemu and he seems just as I am. But he merely shrugs at Yugi, "I don't know. Why don't you just ask your boyfriend? He seems to know everything these days."

Yugi only has time to blink before Atemu has us out the front door. "Alexia, meet me at in the park at eight tomorrow night and be sure to dress nice, alright?"

"O-Okay."

Atemu grants me one last kiss before disappearing back inside. Happiness burns in my belly as I make my way back to the base. But at the same time I dread the lies that I'm going to have to tell Kaji to keep Atemu safe.


	8. Chapter 7

Love of Angels

Chapter 7

The second I step into my room a knock on my ajar door startles me. I turn around and try to smile despite the foreboding feeling in me, "What is it Seto?"

"Kaji wants to see you." I move to step around him but he blocks the door, "Alexia...what's going on?"

"I've had other things I've needed to do."

Seto sighs and steps aside as I walk past him finally and toward the door leading to the main corridors.

"Lexi! Please be careful, don't trust Kaji! He lies!"

_Seto would never lie to me...He has yet to anyway._

I keep walking as I throw a hand up and give a short wave. Once at his door I give a sharp knock until he gives me permission to enter. I shut the door behind me and take a seat before his desk. "What is it you needed to speak with me about?"

"Your mission."

"What about it?"

"I know it is only the second day but I've had to shorten the time frame. You have three more days." He catches my puzzled look. "The planets will be in perfect alignment the day following the last day I've given you. At that time I can take the hearts and at midnight I will be bestowed a great power."

"Y-Yes sir."

"Now go enjoy some leisure for you had better get me what I desire."

Going back to my room I lock myself in and stair out the window, knowing fully well it's either me or Atemu...he'll have one of our hearts by the end of the week.

I spent time with Seto until dusk when I hurried through a shower so I could get ready. Finding the dress Bakura had bought me for my birthday I put it on. The midnight spaghetti strap dress matches the heels that he got for me as well. I leave my hair sweeping around me and I don't bother with makeup, grabbing my purse I leave.

I manage to sneak out without anyone of my knowledge, seeing me, and hail a cab so that I don't have to walk the distance in heels.

I get there just at eight. Paying the driver I head into the park. Wearing pitch black dress pants and a blood red silk shirt, the black jacket drapes over it. I blush as his gaze trails over me. "You look stunning."

I smile back at him, "You don't look that bad yourself."

"Now I want you to close your eyes and take my hand...and no peeking." I do as he asks as he, I believe, leads me through the park. When he stops suddenly I feel his breath on my ear, "Open your eyes."

A black limo is parked in front of me, "Atemu..."

Atemu had taken me out to dinner, dancing, and to the beach to gaze out at the stars littering the almost midnight sky. As of now we sit in the back plastered against the seat as his lips trail over my neck. He rises from the seat and gives directions to the driver. In a short amount of time we arrive at the warehouse where all the lights are out. He helps me out and we walk up the short way and inside. I'm taken up to his room, I suppose, and he sits me on the bed where he pulls me down onto the bed, nipping at my neck the entire time.

I'm rolled over and he shrugs his jacket off, leaning down for another kiss, he stops midair as a voice comes from behind him.


	9. Chapter 8

**Love of Angels**

**Chapter 8**

**Out of the corner of my eye I catch sight of Yugi standing there. "Atemu?" comes his tiny voice. **

**Atemu flings a stark white pillow at the door and it hits him square in his flushed face by accident. The door slams shut as Yugi turns and bolts away. Atemu turns his gaze back toward me with a light pink tint to his cheeks, "Maybe we should just get some sleep. You can stay if you want."**

"**Good idea." I agree and we drift off into sleep, in each other's arms.**

**~_~_~_~Yugi~_~_~_~**

**He had been in his room since Atemu had left looking rather snazzy. He finally decides to go downstairs to wait for Yami to come back. He nears the living room when he hears the front door open. Walking over to it just in time as Yami strides through the door. He closes the door behind him and takes two large steps and embraces Yugi. In response, Yugi tilts his head to look at him.**

"**What did you really do Yami?"**

"**What do you mean?"**

**Yugi's voice comes out flat and emotionless causing Yami to release him. "You hurt my brother."**

"**I...Yugi honestly...I..."**

"**You were what Yami?"**

**He takes a deep cleansing breath, "When I saw him slap you I was worried that he might do something like that again or worse."**

**He smiles up at Yami but keep a stern voice, "That's sweet but don't do it again okay?"  
**

**He smiles back at Yugi, "Of course, I would do anything you wish as long as it makes you happy. Can I make it up to you?"**

**He nods, "Yeah plus I need to talk to you about us," and leads Yami up the stairs. The dim light seeps out from under Atemu's door and he remembers that he has yet to apologize to him. "Go ahead Yami, I'll be right there."  
**

"**If you say so." Yami continues down the hall and around the corner to their room. **

**He hadn't known that Atemu was home. Yugi opens the door to see the most unexpected. Atemu and that girl. After something hits him in the face, he turns tail and scurries to his room to find Yami sitting on the bed waiting for him.**

**Yami stands up, concerned and confused, "What happened?"**

"**Nothing I was just checking to see if Atemu was home."**

"**Okay, but Yugi...?"**

"**Huh?"**

**Yami sighs heavily, "Yugi, the smile on your face lets me know that you need me and the truth in your eyes saying that you'll never leave m. The touch of your hand says you'll catch me when I fall...Yugi, will you marry me?" he continues as he pulls out a velvet black box.**

"**Y-Yes!"**

**The box opens to reveal amethyst stones lining a gold band. Yami slides it on Yugi's finger. "Now what did you need to talk to me about?"**

"**Yami...well I'm pregnant?"**

"**Your kidding."**

"**No...sorry."**

**Yami wraps Yugi in his arms, "Don't be, this is may be bad but its the best thing to ever happen to me."**

"**Why?"**

"**I can't believe it, I'm so...overwhelmed with joy. Yet I'm worried what Shikyo will think about this."**

"**Let's get some sleep tonight then, alright?"**

**Yami nods and lies down next to Yugi, anxious and frightened.**


	10. Chapter 9

Love of Angels

Chapter 9

The sun streaks across my face and I can automatically tell that it's already noon. I blink a few times to realize that I'm not in my own bed. A soothing voice from above my head floats into my ears, "Good morning."

I smile up at Atemu, "Good morning...what time is it?"

He yawns and glances at his watch on the table, "Almost two hours past noon."

"I have to go." 

"Where?"

"Home."

Atemu merely kisses my forehead and lets me get up. After we're proper, he walks me downstairs and pass the kitchen to see Yugi and a boy that appears similar to Atemu sitting next to Yugi. Atemu grabs my hand to pull me along and toward the door. Once outside he gives me a chaste kiss and hug, "Love you."

"Love you too." I leave and head back to the base, dreading the decision I'm going to have to make.

~_~_~_~Yami~_~_~_~

He walk out of the kitchen as Atemu comes in and takes a seat next to Yugi, not wanting to be around when the other loses it. He goes to the rear of the warehouse and into the small storage room. Once in I make sure that I've shut the door tightly. A portal opens from the floor and I step through to appear before Shikyo. Her long raven hair falls on around her shoulders while cold blazing red eyes glare at him.

She smirks while a taunt hides in her voice, "I hear you're getting married."

"You heard right."

"And a child is on the way?"

"At least I can commit to a relationship."

Her tone turns dark, "Be nice or else I can make your worst dreams come true." Yami obeys and shuts his mouth dutifully, "Now why shouldn't I get rid of this pathetic half-angel and the baby that mysteriously he'll have?"

"Sister...I need your blessing."

"I cannot allow this Yami. It's abnormal and against the rules."

"But you can make it so."

"The only way I will give you my blessing is if you never return to this realm unless you are summoned here."

"Deal."

"Then my blessing is yours my brother."

Yami leaves the without another word not even a farewell. He hurries back to the kitchen to see Yugi and Atemu sitting calmly at the table. Yugi turns to him with bright hopeful eyes. "Yami, Atemu gave us his blessing."

"Good because Shikyo gave hers."

Atemu raises an eyebrow, "Then it is allowed?" He receives a nod in answer.

~_~_~_~Alexia~_~_~_~

Once I had gotten home I had gone to my room and fell asleep from thinking even though I couldn't have been tired. Awaking from my nap I peak over my shoulder at the digital clock to see that I've awaken five hours from then. A sharp knock echos through my room. "Come in." I say weakly, feeling the weight of the world on my shoulders.

Bakura enters and sits on the bed beside me, "What's wrong sis? And if you say nothing I'll force it out of you."

So I tell him. I tell Bakura everything about what Kaji and Seto had said to me. About falling in love with Atemu. About Yugi and Yami. Most importantly about the deal with Kaji.

He shakes his white mane, "You should have told me sooner."

"What am I going to do?" Bakura smirks and stands. "Kura, what are you doing? Don't tell anybody!"

"I'll do what's best for my sister." and walks out.

~_~_~_~Bakura~_~_~_~

After he had left Alexia, he went to Seto to get a meeting with Kaji arranged. Thankfully, Seto understood and did as Bakura asked.

Seto exits the meeting room, "He'll see you now."

Bakura enters and gives a small dip before standing still in front of Kaji. The man glares at him, "What do you want?"

"Spare Alexia's life and I will tell you were those half-angels are located."

"Really...if you can bring them back then you have a deal. I will send you with a group of trained men to capture them. Now go before I change my mind."

Fifteen minutes later, Bakura finds himself in a van with Seto and seven other men, all headed to that warehouse.

Seto and Bakura stride effortlessly up to the door as the men wait patiently behind them. Seto knocks and after a few short seconds, a boy comes to the door. Bakura turns and whispers to Seto, "That is Lexi's boyfriend, half-angel."

Atemu's eyes instinctively narrow, "Who are you and what do you want?"

Bakura pushes past Seto and punches Atemu in the face, sending him flying backward. Seto waves for everyone to run in and they begin working their job. Seven men barge in while two of them pick Atemu up and handcuff his hands behind his back.


	11. Chapter 10

Love of Angels

Chapter 10

Atemu screams as they drag him toward the door. "Yami, get Yugi out of here now!" until he's knocked in the head, unconscious. Bakura laughs quietly as the other men barge toward Yami and Yugi. Yami breaks away from Yugi as three of them remaining five launch themselves. After kicking one to the ground, another slams a baton into the back of Yami's head and he slumps to the floor. Yugi merely surrenders, knowing he can't fight them.

Seto and Bakura return to the van. Yugi sits in-between them while Yami and Atemu are positioned against the wall of the van between several men. Seto glances at Yugi, "Kid, what are you?"

Yugi only sighs, knowing why they came for him and his brother, "My name is Yugi. Atemu is my brother and Yami is my fiance. I'm a half-angel..and I'm pregnant." he says as tears drip down off the angles of his cheeks.

Seto looks away quickly, slightly horrified and angered with himself for having to do this. But Yugi keeps his gaze trained on Seto, "I'm going to die aren't I...all of us?"

The van comes to a stop and Bakura jumps out, "Yup pretty much!" The men pile out as well and take the three to the lower cells in the building. Seto looks down at Bakura, disgusted, "What?"

Seto shakes his head, "Have you ever wondered that maybe we aren't the good guys?"

Bakura laughs harshly but Seto can tell that its out of pain, "I'm a demon I don't do good anyway...except if it's for Alexia."

"Yeah and capturing her boyfriend is good." Seto mutters under his breath.

"What did you say?"

"Better go report in."

Bakura ignores Seto as they make their way to the room that Kaji awaits in. Kaji smiles expectantly at them, "Good news I hope."

Seto nods, "Each one is in their own cell."

"Yeah all three."

Kaji quirks an eyebrow, "Three?"

Bakura smirks, "Yeah the boys named Atemu and Yugi are the half-angels. I don't know about that other one though."

A man strides past them and hands a thin stack of papers to Kaji and leaves. Kaji begins to flip through them. "Ah I see. This Yami fellow is a full angel. But he doesn't matter at the moment. I want to see the eldest of the brothers...Atemu. Bakura come with me."

The two leave the room and make their way to Atemu's cell door. Kaji turns to Bakura, "Hand me your whip."

Bakura does as he's asked and opens the door as well. Kaji enters the cell as the door shuts behind him, he smiles. With hands extending up, as they are chained to the ceiling, and feet chained down to the floor, Atemu looks up at him. Outside, Bakura hears nothing until Kaji taps on the metal. As Kaji exits and begins to walk away, he hands Bakura his weapon back. "You're done for the day."

The white haired demon can only stare at the whip in his hands, "I guess he didn't talk after all. Not a wise choice to make." He drags his hand over his pants, leaving a smear of blood in its wake.

~_~_~_~Alexia~_~_~_~

Yawning and stretching out like a cat, I get up to begin the day. After dressing and heading down to breakfast I begin to grow suspicious. No one was anywhere I had gone in the base. Finally I return to my room only to receive a knock on the door seconds later. I open it to see Seto with a troubled expression clear across his features. "What's wrong Seto?"

"I need to talk to you alone...now."

"Alright just calm down. Come in."

Seto enters in haste and seats himself in a chair near the bed while I sit on the edge of the bed near him. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"I know all about Yugi, Yami, and especially Atemu."

"How? Did Bakura tell you?"

"Yes and Kaji as well. We were sent out to capture them. It was last morning and it was made to surprise them."

"Why the hell did you come to me? To turn me into a sobbing mess? Because it's going to work!"

Seto glues his eyes to his shoes, "After reporting back in, Kaji took Bakura down to the holding chambers to 'talk' with Atemu."

"Oh no..."

He continues as if I utter nothing, "I was thinking about Yugi. He told me on the way back to the base that he's somehow pregnant with that angel, Yami's, baby. I...I don't think that I can go through with this any farther and I was hoping that you would help me accomplish freeing them all before the ritual can commence."

"I would do anything to help them. But what about Bakura?"

Seto stands, "He thinks by doing what Kaji is asking, that he's making you happy so that you can live a normal and wonderful life. But I know you can't because of meeting Atemu."

I jump up and throw my arms around Seto, "Thank you ever so much!"


	12. Chapter 11

Love of Angels

Chapter 11

Kaji walks calmly toward Yugi's cell with the whip holstered on his hip. After nodding to the guard stationed at the door, he's let inside while the man resumes his position. Both Yugi and Kaji stare at each other till Kaji speaks, "Do I have to force you to talk, little boy?"

Yugi continues to stare at him, not saying a word. Kaji removes his whip from the clip. "I'll give you three chances."

The tip of the whip glides effortlessly down Yugi's back as it rips his shirt to shreds. After the second snap of the wrist, Yugi releases a blood curdling scream. Almost as if on cue, an explosion sounds in the air as a worried voice calls out to Yugi.

Sitting on my bed, fully decked out and ready to go, I wait for Seto to return with the keys to all the cells. Knowing right away from the knock on the door, I bound over and step out. Seto hands me a ring of keys that weigh in my hand like pure lead sinking me to the bottom of an ocean.

"I'm going to see if I can find Bakura, you go-"

"No Seto I want you with me. We don't need to worry about him."

Seto merely nods before leading me to the dungeon. I find it slightly difficult to keep up with his long legs running ahead of me. But I manage as the sound of loud voices reaches my ears and Atemu's pained scream. The other man's voice doesn't register as Kaji's and I can only sigh in relief.

Reaching the door, I fumble with the keys, searching for the right one. The whip cracks again but he must have seen me from the shadows since the light casts on me and held back his screech.

Finally the lock clicks and Seto barges in. Before I can blink, Seto has the guy knocked out and collects his weapons. I on the other hand can't help but gape at Atemu.

Fresh blood seeps from several wounds and gashes in his clothing. The silver sash across his long sleeved black shirt remains in tact, while everything else is torn in various places where the whip had connected.

Unsuspected tears slid down my face as I walk toward him and cup his face in my hands. He trembles under my touch, "A-Alexia?"

I slowly lower him to the ground as Seto unlocks the chains that bind him. A smile graces his lips as he loses consciousness as I wipe away my tears that stain my cheeks. I turn my gaze up to Seto to find him looking rather sympathetic and nauseated. "Seto, could you carry him for me?"

With sweep of his arm, he has his ankle long ebony trench coat on Atemu and my love is in his arms. I lead the way down the hallway when something from somewhere explodes. Seto glances around, "What the hell was that?"

"I don't know but we have to get to the main room."

"Let's just hope that Kaji is still down here and not up there."

Yami bolts down the hallways but dead stops the moment he hears Yugi call out his name in a weak gasp. He analyzes from where the direction came from and darts off to the origin. He spots the cell as Kaji strides out of it with the bloody whip dragging across the stone, leaving a smear in its wake.

A growl grounds in his throat, "If he's hurt I'll rip your throat out!"

"That's no way for an Angel to talk. Anyway, he got what he deserved. Lucky for you, I have to depart but if I were you I would go check on him."

Kaji treads forward, leaving Yami standing there yelling at his back, "You'd better run you pompous bastard!"

Spinning around, he rushes into the cell and slices the chains away with a discarded sword. Thankfully the rust ridden metal shatters and Yugi collapses into Yami's arms. Helping him stand, Yami helps Yugi out and down the hall. "Thank you Yami."

"No need love. I'll always protect you and our child."

Kaji and Bakura stand side by side inside the main room where the ceremony is to be held later that night. Kaji turns to the bleak Bakura, "Go stand by theh door so that you can lock it the second they are in the room." Without questioning he stands by door, with inner turmoil boiling inside him.

On the opposite side, Atemu doesn't even glance up at Seto as he regains himself, "Put me down." he says bluntly and Seto can only comply to the demand.

Frustrated, I shoot Atemu a soft glare, "That's no way to talk to your savior."

Atemu turns to Seto with a grimace on his lips, "Thank you for forcing me here, getting me brutally beaten, and then finally deciding to save me."

"Humph, whatever."

Sighing I begin to push the door open, "Let's just hurry."

Nearing the middle of the room, the door slams shut behind us and my so-called-brother locks it shut. Kaji smiles in anticipation, "Seto, you once were loyal as well as you, Alexia, but I'm afraid you have both become a nuisance and I'm going to have to kill you both."

Seto whispers down at me, "Run for it and take Atemu with you."

I inconspicuously twine my fingers with Atemu's and pull him toward the other exit on the left side of the room...the other door.

His hand is ripped from mine as he's thrown to the wall by a magical force and pinned there. He struggles but they are in vain as he is unable to budge an inch. I run to him, not caring about having my back to the enemy. Atemu notices and rolls his eyes, "What in heaven's name are you doing?"

I bite my lip as I look upon him, "I love you and I'm not leaving you, ever."

My hands instinctively rush to cover my head as a blast sends the door flying, as well as Bakura. My brother lands near my feet as Yami and Yugi stand in the threshold.

Yugi calls over to Atemu, "Brother! Are you okay?"

But no answer comes as Atemu and I stare as Kaji aims his powers at us. Bakura stands just as the lightning surges forward. I throw my body against Atemu's in a last try to shield him from anymore agony...but nothing hits me.

I let my gaze drop to see Bakura lying on the ground. A shout echos in my ears to reveal that Seto stands over Kaji's limp body, crumpled to the tile with blood shimmering out in a puddle along his frame.


	13. Chapter 12

Love of Angels

Chapter 12

Atemu looks down at me, "Leave me, I'll be fine."

I place a quick peck on his lips before scrambling to get over to my brother. I fall to my knees and place his head in my lap. As Kaji's magic slowly begins to disperse I see that Atemu falls from the wall in time for Yugi and Yami to catch him and shoulder his weight. Seto walks to the doors almost in a trance as Bakura gaze up at me and weakly caresses my cheek.

With a soft almost inaudible sigh he smiles, "I'm sorry Alexia, I really am. I didn't want you to get hurt...more or less die. I love you and I'm sorry I couldn't protect you.

As his hand slips down my cheek and begins to dissipate in a gray mist. Silent tears roll down my face and everything else just doesn't seem important. While I start to calm down, I let my eyes turn to look at Kaji just in time to see him twitch and to know that he isn't dead after all.

With a swift motion he reveals the gun hidden inside his clothing and aims straight at me. "I'm taking you with me you damned angel!"

The bullet rips through the still air and I close my eyes, hoping for the pain to be quick. But nothing comes...maybe my wish was granted.

But when I open my eyes, I realize what had actually happened. Atemu had shoved away from the two lovers and shoved me aside. He crumples to the ground beside me. The blood pours from the wound in his chest as dull, glazed crimson orbs stare up at me while coughs rack his body and blood drips from the corners of his mouth. The metallic smell only worsens as Seto plunges his sword deep into Kaji, leaving a horrific imprint onto the tile and my mind.

Atemu smiles weakly at me as I move back to him, "I'll always love you..."

His smile begins to fade slowly and I have to bite my lip until a metallic taste drips into my own mouth, "Please don't leave me! Atemu, please?"

Seto kneels beside me and pulls me against his chest after checking the pulse. His defeated expression already explains that my first love has died. No matter how much I don't want to believe it. But Seto says nothing and only holds me just as he should.

Yami and Yugi stride over. Yugi helps me move away and holds me in his arms as I look over his shoulder, even though he doesn't know I am. Yami assists Seto in laying Atemu down on the ground next to where Bakura had been.

With a heavy sigh, Yami appears defeated, "She lost her lover and brother all in the same day."

"I should've done something at least made sure he was dead."

"Don't blame yourself we all thought that he was d-"

Yami's words fall off as a pair of vibrant wine and raven color patterened light covers teh room, causing Yami to grin furhter. The high angel known as Shikyo descends with Bakura beside her. Jet-black wings with white inlay sprout from Bakura's back as he walks over to me and kisses the crown of my head. He smiles gently, "This is a gift that I hope proves I'm truly sorry."

I don't have time to question as Shikyo leans down and places a delicate, yet firm, hand over Atemu's wound. A bright pearl-colored light engulfs his body and his eyes flutter open to gaze up at me as the light dims back down.

"A-Alexia?" I grin and go over to help him sit up.

Shikyo turns to Bakura with zero emotion in her face, "Bakura Shadow, I will declare you a fallen angel and permit your stay on earth. The only one that God has seen your heroic deeds and allows this to happen."

"Thank you Shikyo."

"Don't thank me Bakura...I'm not the person that did this."

As she vanishes in a pale light that contradicts the time she arrived, I let my eyes trail over all these people that in such a short time, have become my world, my life, and my family.


	14. Chapter 13

Love of Angels

Epilogue

Bakura and Seto became business partners soon after and purchased a house together until the money could come in.

Yugi and Yami got married five moths afterward and continue to live in the warehouse until Yami can save enough to get an apartment. Soon after, Yugi unexpectedly does give birth to a baby girl that adorns Yami's hair but it falls at her shoulders and has Yugi's soft innocent eyes. But she is somehow only human.

Three months later, Atemu and Alexia got married and bought a house close to Seto and Bakura. With the following two years, she gave birth to a healthy baby boy and has been discovered to be full angel.

Everything had turned out the way it should no matter what happened in the past, something wonderful is definite in the coming future. All because of the love that angels share for whoever and whatever they may possibly care about.


End file.
